1. Field of the Invention
The inventions described herein relate generally to hydrocarbon well completion systems, and more particularly to a system for completing multiple production zones in a single trip.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the single biggest costs associated with completing a subterranean hydrocarbon well, such as a sub sea well, is the time that it takes to remove a tool or other well equipment from the well bore. Depending on well depth, tripping time may account for the majority of well completion costs. For a well having multiple production zones, tripping time is compounded if each zone must be completed separately from the other zones. It is desirable, therefore, to reduce the number of trips necessary to complete the two or more production zones in a multi-zone well.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,006 is entitled Single Trip, Multiple Zone Isolation, Well Fracturing System and discloses a device and method for “the completion of multiple production zones in a single well bore with a single downhole trip.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,158 is entitled One Trip Multi-Zone Gravel Packing Apparatus and discloses a device and method for “gravel packing a plurality of zones within a subterranean well . . . whereby each successive zone may be gravel packed by successively moving the” equipment.
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to improved systems and methods for completing one or more production zones in a subterranean well during a single trip.